1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid consumption apparatus, a liquid consumption system.
2. Related Art
When first used after being shipped as a product, a printing apparatus serving as an example of the liquid consumption apparatus executes initial filling processing for filling ink from an ink supply port of an ink cartridge serving as an example of the liquid container into a series of channels (e.g., supply tubes, etc.) for supplying ink serving as the liquid to an ejection head. Also, in order to eliminate mixing of air bubbles into the ink channels when ink cartridges are replaced, mandatory replacement cleaning processing (ink suction and discharge processing) is executed. With the printing apparatus, the amount of ink ejected from the ejection head when such initial filling processing or replacement cleaning processing is executed is calculated by estimation (e.g., JP-A-2000-198220). Also, with the printing apparatus, a function of using the calculated ink amount to calculate a remaining ink amount for notifying to the user and notifying the remaining ink amount to the user is provided.
With the printing apparatus of JP-A-2000-198220, the user is notified using the amount of ink ejected from the ejection head. The amount of ink mandatorily consumed in the printing apparatus is also included in such an ink amount.
However, since the amount of ink mandatorily consumed in the printing apparatus is also included in such a notification of the amount of ink used, it is difficult for the user to grasp the amount of ink consumed in his or her own printing.
Also, in the case where the user checks the remaining ink amount before carrying out his or her own printing, the user could possibly be distrustful of the considerable amount of ink that has been consumed.